You're Mine
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Chika makes it clear that You belongs to her.


**Author Notes**

 **More ChikaYou! \\*w*/**

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

It's been two months that Uranohoshi Girls' students have transferred into their new school and Chika is losing her patience. Everything had been normal; attending classes, familiar and new faces as friends, Chika forms a new idol group with only the previously second years of Aqours since the first years wanted to try continuing on their own, and she's dating her best friend.

Why the ex-leader of Aqours is losing her patience? Simple, her girlfriend, Watanabe You is so popular and gets love confessions at least once a day – it might be a love letter in the diver's locker, on or under her desk, called outside the classroom, and at times Chika is asked to tell You that they want to meet her behind the school building as they have something to say (obviously confess!).

It's no surprise that the friendly and sporty girl, Watanabe You would be as popular as she is though. The ash-brunette joins the high diving club immediately after transferring into the new school as she didn't see a need to drop her hobby; she does a magnificent show of her skills in diving and swimming on the first day which attracted the attention of juniors, classmates and coaches alike.

You didn't stop impressing with being a diving ace. She also unintentionally proved to be a kind and strong girl as she took the heavy stacks of paper that was 30cm in height in her arms _easily_ despite the science teacher suggesting to get another one or two students to assist.

And of course, You does not only amaze in the pool or dazzle in the classroom, as she also shines on stage as a school idol. Many, if not all students are enraptured by the ash-brunette's broad and charming smiles, coupled with her signature salute and beautified by the cool costumes You sews herself.

* * *

You also has a calming and reassuring aura around her, so even though Chika was upset about all the confessions the ash-brunette is receiving, it was soon forgotten when all of You's attention is given to her.

"Shall we grab a mikan crepe on the way back, Chika-chan?" You asks, excitement in her tone and her azure eyes lit up too.

Chika reflected a similar expression as she chuckles. "Sure! I'm thinking of getting-"

"Y-You-senpai! Could I a-ask you something?" A sudden shout stopped the two best friends somewhere in the middle of the school building and the gates.

You shoots an apologetic look to Chika before turning to face the junior who called out from behind, a gentle smile on. "Sure. What do you wanna ask?"

The first year girl stood in silence, nervous and paralyzed by her senior's knight-like demeanour.

"Um..?" You prompts with a slight head tilt.

Chika on the other hand was getting annoyed for being cut off mid conversation with _her_ girlfriend, yet the girl was staring dumbly at _her_ girlfriend.

 _You-chan told at least 20 girls no already. Can't you get a clue!_

"I..er…You-senpai…" The girl raises her head to meet You's eyes, hoping to get more encouragement from the girl she wants to confess to.

 _It's Watanabe-senpai for you._

Chika pouts and readjusts her position, weighing more on the other feet, while You gives a simple nod.

"Would you..g-g-go out with-"

 _Ah, mou!_

Chika lost her patience. The girl was taking too long to try and ask her girlfriend out. She wanted to spend more time with You, not like this. She wants to eat mikan crepe. Enough reasons for Chika to step into You's personal space, pull You towards her direction and French kiss You.

"Chi- mm?! Mm…" You was surprised to say the least, but she didn't mind as she reciprocated the kiss the next second, hands naturally wrapping around Chika's back to hold her girlfriend close.

 _Mm…I want to spend more time with You-chan like this. Everyone should know now…_

"Haah…" Chika's cheeks to her ears were red from the passionate kissing, but her expression changed to one of determination soon after as she turns to face the stunned junior and the school, hand intertwined with her girlfriend's. "You-chan is mine."

And with that, Chika pulls You towards the school gates and those mikan desserts she'll be enjoying with _her_ girlfriend. Chika smiles to herself, hopefully those admirers of You will learn to not confess to the ash-brunette from today onwards. You chuckles as she gives her girlfriend's hand a squeeze; she loves this brazen side of Chika too.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **OwO You-chan belongs to Chika-chan dayo~ hahas~**

 **Have a mikan crepe and leave a comment if you like~ XD**


End file.
